Secret Admirer
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak has a crush on Virgil. He sometimes leaves gifts in the ebony boys locker. One day Virgil decides to magnatize his locker door out of curiosity of who the mystery gift giver is. He finds out who...but only because his locker door is melted off.
1. Discovery

Author's note: I know that HotStreak is totally out of character here. It's not my fault…actually it is…but I go by the rule of 'It's my story and I can do what ever the hell I want with it" I mean, that's the best thing about FanFiction…every character you like or dislike is at your mercy! *evil effect* Anyway…enjoy my horrible excuse for a story

Secret Admirer

Chapter One: Discovery

Love is in the air in Dakota Union High. Well, it is for one teenager who has a secret admirer. Virgil Hawkins would sometimes go to his locker to find a small gift inside it. Sometimes it would be a flower of some sort and other times it would be a CD that he had been thinking about buying himself. After about a month of curiosity, Virgil decides to capture the admirer. But with early patrol, he'd have to get creative…and maybe a little stupid.

A man walks down the halls of school once more, loving the empty halls. He had somehow managed to enroll in the school again though he was never really there. Ever. The locker he is looking for is in sight. He arrived a bit late so he hurried before someone could see him. He may not be doing anything illegal, but he would rather be caught doing something wrong than what he was _actually _doing.

Easily picking the lock, Francis swings the door open, amazed at how he can find a place for his gifts in this mess Virgil called a locker. He was surprised nothing living didn't try to jump out and claw his face out for not being it's creator and for opening it. The man is unaware he is whistling as he sets a 'Lil Romeo CD on a text book. Setting his hand flat on the locker door, HotStreak shuts the door. Only when he tries to walk away, he is tugged back. Pulling again, HotStreak has now acknowledged that he was stuck. Putting his foot on the grey metal, Francis pulls with his body weight with no luck. He pulls again.

After a few moments, there is a faint commotion outside, which echoes down the hall, meaning school is about to start. "Shit!" Freaking out, Francis uses his free hand to burn off the hinges of the metal, totally forgetting to quit pulling his body against the door. There is a loud snap of metal then the sound of a body hitting the ground hard. Falling flat on his ass, HotStreak shakes his head quickly, getting to his feet and fleeing like hell. Not very manly but at the moment, he didn't give a damn. He was hauling ass…with the locker door stuck still stuck on his hand.

Actually on time for school, Virgil and Richie walk through the crowed halls of school. " I don't understand Ebon. Why does he willingly hang out with Shiv? The man's a complete idiot." Richie chuckles at his friend's thoughts.

"You're getting this now? I've wondered that for a while now." Richie fiddles with his glasses. "I've had all this time to think about it and I haven't gotten anywhere on the thought. Maybe the two are secretly lovers or something."

Both men laugh. "I don't think that man is gay. He has Talon aft-" Virgil's voice trails off when he sees a busted locker.

"Uh…V?" Richie sees his friend's dilemma. "That's your locker…" Virgil stares at it, with the dumbest expression on his face. He literally stood in the hall, mouth a gap, staring at his doorless locker. "You actually magnetized your locker like you said…"

"…yup…" He still stands there like an idiot.

"Your locker door is gone…entirely…"

"……yup……"

"It's kind of obvious who it was…" Richie sees the total humor to this. It wasn't rocket science to realize it was HotStreak who had gotten his hand stuck to a locker and burned off the hinges is a desperate attempt to get free. He even took off with the door.

"………I'm choosing to ignore that fact right now……" Virgil mumbles to his laughing friend. The fact that Francis Stone had feelings for the geek was hard for him to accept. Very much so. Francis was his bully. He was just plain evil and selfish and a complete asshole. The warning bell sounds off. The two are quickly abandoned by the other snickering students. "………now……I'm realizing it…AHHHH!" Richie flinches at the other teen's sudden outburst. Eventually, the screaming dies down. "Why the hell would it be _HotStreak_, him of all people?!"

"I-I don't know…" Richie's laughing fit is over, now he has to haul his ass to class before he gets into trouble, Virgil too. Virgil is beyond shocked, and _would_ bang his head on his locker, however, with it being gone, he settles for keeping that dumbfounded expression on his face. "He left you a CD again…how does he know what you like?"

"How should I know?" Virgil grabs the CD and heads for biology with Richie. A small chuckle is heard to his left. Of course it's Richie. "What's so funny?" That was the wrong question. There was so much that was funny.

"Bet he still has the locker door."

"You're probably right." The final bell rings loudly. "Damnit…the first time I'm actually on time for school and I'm late for class anyway…"

"So is HotStreak." Richie laughs. Such a great friend right there.

"Heehe…but we actually attend…only he has an excuse for being late…we don't"

"Nope…I'd say my locker was stuck…but…seeing as how it's gone…"

"Just say it's gone." Richie snickers.

"Shut up Rich. Just shut up."


	2. Secrets Reveiled

Psycho Chan's Note: I think this story is cute. I'll happily admit it now. Twitter Chan thinks so too. She's just happy I didn't think of a story where Francis is raped or beaten or something gruesome…I like that stuff. I grew up on horror movies but I love to read about romances…that's weird…Please enjoy our stories!

Chapter Two: Secrets Reviled

School has just let out, and people have started to leave the grounds. One of them being Virgil, who changes into his Static costume, ready for patrol. As he is gliding through the sky, he thinks about his morning. The fact that HotStreak likes him still hasn't sank into his think skull. They had to be wrong. That man couldn't like him. He has too much pride for that.

During his deep thinking, Virgil can't but wonder _why_ the other man likes him. Just as that thought crosses his mind, he sees the fiery redhead sitting on the grass of the park, attempting to kick off that locker door. It's been burned off for the most part, what ever remained was burned onto his skin. As Static gets closer, he can hear the grunts of pure frustration from the man. "C'mon" Francis sets his hand between his feet, pulling with his weight.

Landing softly on the freshly cut grass, Static smiles to himself as he watches the struggling man. Sending a small line of electricity, Static demagnetizes the metal attached to HotStreak's hand. The metal flies off, sending the older teen backwards, onto his back as he is released from his eight hour hell.

"AH!?" Shaking his head, Francis looks up to see Static looking down at him with an irritating grin.

"Hey." Amusement bleeds through the hero's voice.

Recovering quickly, HotStreak sits up, turning his butt on the grass to face the standing hero. "What?"

"You looked like you needed help."

"Yeah…" The man looks at his hand, he had actually managed to burn off some skin, which still contains small scraps of metal. "Too bad you didn't come eight hours ago."

"I was busy." Static explains himself. _Trying to figure you out._

"So was I." HotStreak points out, picking at the silver scraps in his hand. It had melted into his skin during the many many struggles.

"That doesn't look like it's working very well."

"It's not…it's burned into my skin…and it hurts like a bitch…" The man continues to pick at it.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to help you with that…"

"Stupid locker…" HotStreak mumbles under his breath. "I don't even understand how the damn thing got stuck."

"What were you doing?" Virgil figures he might be able to get his answers this way. Why be hasty as Virgil and have no escape plan except run for your very life when he could go as Static and actually protect his scrawny ass?

"What do you mean?"

"What were you doing that you got stuck to a locker?"

"…I…was…" HotStreak's eyes look upward, trying to think of an excuse, "putting something in a locker." The last part was said quickly and quietly.

"You were what?" Obviously he didn't hear the last part.

"Putting something in a locker." Again, the older man tries to burn off the metal.

"You should stop that before you make it worse."

"I won't." No one is really sure who it was Francis was trying to convince.

"Try having your hand facing the ground when you burn it so the metal drips down."

Annoyed because he didn't think of that, HotStreak stands up, no longer messing with this right hand. "What do you want?"

"I was trying to help you out."

"Well, you're done." Francis was distracted by the thought that Virgil probably knew who it was that liked him.

"Kay…" Virgil wasn't gonna let this go. "I thought you skip school."

"Huh?" Francis was caught off guard with the question.

"Don't you skip school? Why were you putting something in your locker?"

"…someone else's locker…"

"Why were you in someone else's locker?" Virgil could almost laugh at the way HotStreak was pussyfooting around the topic.

"I was putting a gift in it." Yup. HotStreak was the admirer.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I like them." As much as the man wanted to run, something kept him there. Talking.

"…" It sounded weird coming from HotStreak himself. "Did you tell them that?"

"No." HotStreak grumbles.

"Why not."

"Because he hates my guts."

"How do you know?"

"Because he said so Sparky."

"Why's he hate you then?" Virgil was determined to have all the facts.

"How the hell should I know? I quit beatin' him." Francis regains his posture, crossing his arms in an angry fashion.

"Why'd you beat him in the first place?"

"I…use to hate him…"

"?" That had confused Static. "How'd you go from hating him to liking him?"

"…because I'm fucked in the head. I don't know." Again, the man start to pick at his hand, peeling the metal fragments out, along with his flesh. At least it was working.

Static's face bunches up in disgust at the sight. "Quit doing that. You're making it worse."

"Skin grows back."

"At least don't do that in front of me…"

Sighing, HotStreak quits pulling his flesh. "Thanks for…your help…" He growls the thanks of gratitude like it would kill him. It probably could have.

With a smile, Static sends out his disc, jumping on the thin material. As Static, Virgil was able to see the kind of feelings HotStreak was able to harbor. He looks at the man, with a wide smile of admiration for the dumb man. Virgil actually liked this HotStreak. "Thanks for the CD." Quickly, Static zooms off to start his patrol, leaving the other man stunned.

A blush floods Francis's face, unsure if it's anger or embarrassment. He had just confessed everything to his crush. He covers his pretty face with his clean hand. "The little shit…"


	3. A Talk

Psycho Chan's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. Twitter Chan and I had finished this story but I didn't like how it ended it so I'm rewriting it. I just hope I do a decent job. Sorry for the wait…I suck…

Part Three: A Talk

Two weeks passed by, and there was nothing from HotStreak. Not for Virgil or Static. He just sort of disappeared. Virgil thought it was probably embarrassment. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to face him if he were caught. Again, early for school, the hero makes his way to his locker. Richie had overslept and is now freaking out about a presentation that he hadn't practiced the night before. So he was in the library, practicing on his own.

"Guess that presentation is important…" Virgil mumbles to himself, digging through his locker he had to pay for. It was either he tell the truth or pay for it. Thinking HotStreak is already on parole, he didn't need the blame. "Man…I still don't get Ebon and Shiv…" Setting his hand on his new door, the boy still wonders about those two. His thinking his cut short when an unnaturally heated hand covers his and slams his door shut.

"You've got three seconds to explain yerself before I smack you up good Hawkins."

HotStreak.

"Oh" is nearly stuttered out. The red head had literally came out of nowhere. "Explain myself? What about you? You act like you hate my guts with the way you use to beat me to a pulp…" Virgil found himself…not afraid of the other man.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Alright. Then neither do I." Virgil turns to leave down the hall, a bluff which works.

"Okay okay…I like you…happy?" HotStreak looks away.

"You already told me that a while ago." The younger teen laughs, leaning against his locker. He gets a lot of looks from other students as they pass by. "Is there something else you want to say or what?" After a lot of thinking, he had accepted the other man's feelings for him. Virgil had even wondered what it would be like to date Francis let alone another man. These thoughts have left him curious and even wanting it.

Especially when that pink color sank into HotStreak's cheeks. Both of them knew what was going to be asked. Though one fears rejection and the other finds this totally amusing. "Well…I was…wonderin'…if…" The taunting smile on Virgil's face didn't help the embarrassing factor either.

Before HotStreak can ask, the bell rings, startling him as he remembers he's in the hallway of school.

"Gotta go." Francis attempts to walk away but is stopped by a gentle grasp. He turns to see brown eyes looking up at him.

"You know…never thought of you as the shy type Francis…" That didn't help the red head much either. He usually wasn't. He wondered if it was because Virgil was the first person he actually _liked_.

"I'm not…"

"Well…then ask me…" He was getting a kick out of this.

A low growl escapes the man's throat. He had ran through his head millions of times. It was just his luck that he would chicken out at the last second. "…would…would you…"

Already late for class, Virgil smiles. As fun as this was, his father would have an episode to hear his son was late for school again, or another class. "If you stay outta trouble we can date. See ya around then."


End file.
